


Gay Scat Requests

by aft33



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Legacies (TV 2018), Multi-Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Scat, Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Sex, scat play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aft33/pseuds/aft33
Summary: I know scat is a kink that very few people like or even know about. I, on the other hand, sometimes like scat. Because I can't find a single place to request scat on here, I've decided to create my own work.I ONLY WRITE GAY SMUT!!!! I only write male character/male character & male character/male reader!!!!!I write for a lot of fandoms!!! A full list will be on the first chapter!!!!If you wish to request comment on any of the chapters on this work!!!!





	1. Fandom List

As the title says... this is a work for smut requests!!!!

My rules (these can change at any moment):

I **only** write **Male x Male**

I **only** write **Character x Character or Character x Male Reader**

I **only** write **M****ature & Explicit** works

I have the right to **refuse any request** for any reason

*Feel free to put together characters from different fandoms and make it more than two characters*

**Don't feel the need to give me all the detail in your request. You can simply give the characters and leave me to come up with a plot**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REQUESTS!!!!!!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Here is a very long and specific list of fandoms, characters, and celebs that I will write for. Feel free to message me and ask about a character or fandom not on this list. 

The names in** BOLD **are my favorite's as of right now and can change at any moment.

IF YOU CHOOSE TO MAKE A REQUEST WITH ONE OF THE **BOLDED** PEOPLE THEN YOUR REQUEST WILL LIKELY MOVE TO THE TOP OF MY "TO WRITE" LIST AND WILL PROBABLY BE LONGER AS WELL!!!!

  * 10 Things I Hate About You 
    * **Joey Donner**
  * 13 Reasons Why 
    * **Clay Jensen**
    * **Tony Padilla**
    * Justin Foley
    * Bryce Walker
    * Alex Standall
    * **Montgomery De La Cruz**
    * Ryan Shaver
    * Zach Dempsey
    * Scott Reed
  * 5 Seconds of Summer
  * 90210 
    * Liam Court
    * Ethan Ward
    * Teddy Montgomery
    * Ryan Matthews
    * **Campbell Price**
    * Ty Collins
    * Austin Tallridge
  * 9-1-1 
    * Evan “Buck” Buckley
    * Eddie Diaz
  * 9-1-1: Lone Star 
    * **KT Strand**
    * Owen Strand
  * Accepted 
    * **Hoyt Ambrose**
    * **Mike Welsh**
    * **Mike Chambers**
    * **Mike McNaughton**
    * Dwayne
  * Adam LaVorgna 
    * **Robbie Palmer (7th Heaven)**
    * **Eddie Taffett (I’ll Be Home for Christmas)**
  * All American 
    * Asher Adams
  * American Horror Story 
    * Evan Peters
    * Finn Wittrock
    * Dylan McDermott
    * Cheyenne Jackson
    * Wes Bentley
    * Matt Bomer
    * Billy Eichner
    * Colton Haynes
    * Cody Fern (Michael Langdon)
    * Kyle Allen (Timothy Campbell)
  * American Housewife 
    * Oliver Otto
    * **Cooper Bradford**
    * Trip Windsor
  * American Princess 
    * Brian Dooley
    * David Poland
    * Brett Weinbaum
  * American Psycho 
    * Patrick Bateman
    * Craig McDermott
    * David Van Patten
    * Paul Allen
  * Andi Mack 
    * Jonah Beck
    * Bowie Quinn
  * Arrow 
    * Oliver Queen
    * **Tommy Merlyn**
    * Roy Harper
    * Malcolm Merlyn
    * Adrian Chase
  * **Asher Angel**
  * Austin & Ally 
    * Austin Moon
    * Dez
  * Awkward 
    * Matty McKibben
    * Jake Rosati
    * Collin Jennings
    * Austin Welch
  * Baby Daddy 
    * Ben Wheeler
    * Danny Wheeler
    * **Brad/Tad**
    * **Gene (1x10)**
  * Babylon 5 
    * Morden
  * Beverly Hills, 90210 
    * Brandon Walsh
    * Dylan McKay
    * Steve Sanders
    * David Silver
    * Matt Durning
  * Big Brother 
    * **Will Kirby (2/All Stars)**
    * James Rhine (6/All Stars)
    * Jessie Godderz (10)
    * Dominic Briones (13)
    * Jeff Schroeder (11/13)
    * Shane Meaney (14)
    * Drew Daniel (5)
    * Brendon Villegas (12/13)
    * Clay Honeycutt (17)
    * Cody Calafiore (16)
    * Zach Rance (16)
    * Braden Bacha (11)
    * Nick Starcevic (8)
    * Caleb Reynolds (16)
    * Brett Robinson (20)
    * Faysal Shafaat (20)
    * Cody Nickson (19)
    * Mark Jansen (19)
    * Matt Clines (19)
    * Paulie Calafiore (18)
    * Corey Brooks (18)
    * David Girton (15)
    * Jeremy McGuire (15)
    * Tyler Crispen (20)
    * Winston Hines (20)
    * Brett Robinson (20)
    * Faysal Shafaat (20)
  * Big Time Rush 
    * Kendall Knight
    * James Diamond
    * Logan Mitchell
    * Dak Zevon
    * Jett Stetson
  * Billionaire Boys Club (2018) 
    * Joe Hunt
    * Dean Karny
    * Scott Biltmore
    * Kyle Biltmore
    * Charlie Bottoms
  * **Blake Shelton**
  * Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Angel 
    * Spike
    * Angel/Angelus
    * Riley Finn
    * Caleb
    * J. Brooks (7x6)
    * O’Donnel (7x6)
    * Blayne Moll (1x4)
    * Richard Anderson (2x5)
    * Peter Nicols (7x4)
  * Castle 
    * Richard Castle
  * Charmed 
    * Leo Wyatt
    * Rowan (4x18)
    * Cole Turner
    * Chris Halliwell
    * Andy Trudeau
    * Dan Gordon
    * Henry Mitchell
    * Jason Dean
    * Jack Sheridan
    * Dex Lawson
  * Charmed (2018) 
    * Harry Greenwood
    * Parker
    * **Hunter**
  * Chrisley Knows Best 
    * Chase Chrisley
  * Clueless 
    * **Christian**
    * Elton
  * Community 
    * Jeff Winger
  * Crazy Ex-Girlfriend 
    * Josh Chan
    * **Nathan Plimpton III**
    * White Josh
    * Daniel Shin
    * **Trent Maddock**
  * **David Muir**
  * Daybreak 
    * Josh Wheeler
  * Dazed and Confused 
    * O’Bannion
    * Wooderson
  * DC Movies & Shows 
    * (see Smallville)
    * Mon-El (Supergirl)
    * (see Arrow)
    * (see The Flash)
    * Bruce Wayne (Gotham)
    * **Charles Van Dahl (Gotham)**
    * James Gordon (Gotham)
    * (see Legends of Tomorrow)
    * **Dick Grayson/Robin (Titans)**
    * **Jason Todd/Robin (Titans)**
    * Hank Hall/Hawk (Titans)
    * Dean Cain (Superman)
    * Major Lilywhite (iZombie)
    * Blaine DeBeers (iZombie)
    * Chase Graves (iZombie)
    * Drake Holloway (iZombie)
    * Lowell Tracey (iZombie)
    * Henry Cavill (Superman)
    * Brandon Routh (Superman)
    * Christopher Reeve (Superman)
    * Chris O’Donnell (Robin)
    * Ryan Reynolds (Green Lantern)
    * Joel Kinnaman (Rick Flag)
    * Scott Eastwood (“GQ” Edwards)
    * Patrick Wilson (King Orm)
  * Dead of Summer 
    * **Alex Powell**
  * Dear White People 
    * Kurt Fletcher
    * Thane Lockwood
    * Addison
  * Degrassi 
    * Eli Goldsworthy
    * T. Yorke
    * Campbell Saunders
    * Zig Novak
    * Declan Coyne
    * Jake martin
    * Drew Torres
    * Peter Stone
  * **Derek Hough**
  * Descendants Movies 
    * Carlos
    * Ben
    * Harry Hook
    * Chad Charming
  * Dickinson 
    * **Joseph**
    * **Austin Dickinson**
    * **George Gould**
  * Die Another Day 
    * Gustav Graves
  * Drake & Josh 
    * Drake Parker
  * Dude, Where’s My Car 
    * Jesse Montgomery III
    * Chester Greenburg
    * **Tommy**
  * Dynasty 
    * Steve Carrington
    * Blake Carrington
    * **Liam Ridley**
    * Joel Turner
    * Adam Carrington
  * Elite 
    * Guzmán
  * Fantastic Beasts 
    * Newt Scamander
    * Theseus Scamander
  * Fired Up 
    * ** Rick**
    * Shawn Colfax
  * Firefly 
    * Malcolm Reynolds
  * For the People 
    * Jay Simmons
    * Seth Oliver
  * Fred Movies/Show 
    * Kevin
  * Frenemies 
    * Jake
    * Lance Lancaster
  * Friends 
    * Ross Geller
    * Parker
  * From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series 
    * Richie Gecko
  * Full House 
    * Jesse Katsopolis
    * Steve Hale
  * B.F. 
    * **‘Topher**
    * **Hamilton**
  * Game of Thrones 
    * Joffrey Baratheon
    * Jaime Lannister
    * Robb Stark
    * Theon Greyjoy
    * Ramsay Bolton
    * Gendry
    * Jojen Reed
    * Tommen Baratheon
    * Harry Strickland
  * Game Shakers 
    * Hudson Gimble
  * Geek Charming 
    * Asher
    * Josh Rosen
  * Gigli 
    * Larry Gigli
  * Gilmore Girls 
    * Logan Huntzberger
    * Jess Mariano
    * Dean Forester
    * Max Medina
    * Tristin Dugray
  * Girl Meets World 
    * Lucas Friar
    * Farkle Minkus
    * Josh Matthews
    * Charlie Gardner
    * Thor (3x1, 3x2)
  * Glee 
    * Finn Hudson
    * Blain Anderson
    * Will Schuester
    * Ryder Lynn
    * Sam Evans
    * Sebastian Smythe
    * Brody Weston
    * Jesse St. James
    * Hunter Clarington
  * Good Luck Charlie 
    * Gabe Duncan
    * Spencer Walsh
    * Beau Landry
  * Gossip Girl 
    * Chuck Bass
    * Nate Archibald
    * Carter Baizen
    * Louis Grimaldi
    * Damien Daalgard
    * Jack Bass
    * Trip Van Der Bilt
    * William Van Der Woodson
  * Grease Movies 
    * Danny Zuko
    * Kenickie
    * Nogerelli
    * Goose
  * Grey’s Anatomy 
    * Derek Shepherd
    * Mark Sloan
    * Nathan Riggs
    * Andrew DeLuca
    * Atticus Lincoln
    * Nico Kim
  * Hairspray 
    * Corny Collins
    * Link Larkin
  * Hallmark Stars 
    * George Stults
    * Daniel Lissing
    * Mark Deklin
    * Steve Lund
    * Andrew Walker
    * Brandon Routh
    * Eric Winter
    * Peter Porte
    * Trevor Donovan
    * Dean Cain
    * Greg Vaughan
    * Paul Greene
    * Ryan McPartlin
    * Daniel Lissing
    * Kavan Smith
    * Wes Brown
    * Jesse Metcalfe
    * Andrew Francis
  * Halt and Catch Fire 
    * **Joe MacMillan**
  * Hannah Montana 
    * Oliver Oken
    * Jesse
    * Jake Ryan
  * Harold & Kumar 
    * Colton
  * Harry Potter 
    * Cormac McLaggen
    * Draco Malfoy
  * Hart of Dixie 
    * Wade Kinsella
    * George Tucker
    * Jonah Breeland
    * **Carter Covington**
    * Chet (4x6)
  * Henry Cavill 
    * Superman
    * Solo (The Man from U.N.C.L.E.)
    * August Walker (Mission: Impossible)
    * Mike (Hellraiser: Hellworld)
  * HGTV Stars 
    * Tarek El Moussa
    * David Bromstad
    * Chip Gaines
    * John Colaneri
    * Drew Scott
    * Jonathan Scott
    * Scott McGillivray
  * House of Anubis 
    * **Jerome Clarke**
    * Fabian Rutter
    * Eddie Sweet
  * How I Met Your Mother 
    * Barney Stinson
  * How to Get Away with Murder 
    * Connor Walsh
    * Asher Millstone
    * Frank Delfino
  * Hunter March
  * Imposters 
    * Ezra Bloom
    * Richard Evans
  * Impulse 
    * Clay Boone
    * Lucas Boone
    * Bill Boone
  * Insatiable 
    * Brick Armstrong
  * iCarly 
    * Freddie Benson
  * I Didn’t Do It 
    * Logan Watson
    * Garrett Spenger
  * Instinct 
    * Andy
    * Ryan Stock
  * Jason Kennedy
  * Jessie 
    * Luke Ross
    * Tony Chiccolini
    * Brooks Wentworth
    * Brody Hinton (1x13)
  * Justin Bieber
  * Justin Timberlake 
    * The Social Network
    * Bad Teacher
  * **Kevin Quinn**
  * Kingsman Movies 
    * Eggsy
    * Charlie
  * A.’s Finest 
    * Ben Walker
    * Patrick McKenna
  * Lab Rats 
    * Chase Davenport
    * Adam Davenport
  * Lab Rats: Elite Force 
    * Chase Davenport
    * Kaz
    * Oliver
  * Legacies 
    * Connor
    * **Sebastian**
  * Legends of Tomorrow 
    * Rip Hunter
    * Ray Palmer
    * Nate Heywood
    * Ray Terrill
    * Commander Steel
  * Lemonade Mouth 
    * Wen
    * Scott
    * Ray
  * Letterkenny 
    * Jonesy
  * Leverage 
    * Quinn (1x12 & 4x18)
    * Travis Zilgram (4x11)
    * Damien Moreau
  * Light as a Feather 
    * Ridge Reyes
  * MacGyver 
    * **Angus MacGyver**
  * Madam Secretary 
    * Henry McCord
    * Blake Moran
    * Jason McCord
  * Mad Men 
    * Don Draper
    * Roger Sterling
  * Mako Mermaids 
    * **Erik**
  * Manifest 
    * Ben Stone
    * Jared Vasquez
  * Marvel Movies & Shows 
    * Tom Holland (Spiderman)
    * Chris Evans (Captain America)
    * Chris Pratt (StarLord)
    * Chris Hemsworth (Thor)
    * Jeremy Renner (Hawkeye)
    * Guy Pearce (Aldrich Killian)
    * Grant Ward (AoS)
    * Lincoln Campbell (AoS)
    * Deke Shaw (AoS)
    * Ward Meachum (Iron Fist)
    * Chase Stein (Runaways)
    * Foggy Nelson (Daredevil)
    * Ray Nadeem (Daredevil)
    * Benjamin “Dex” Poindexter
  * Merlin 
    * Arthur Pendragon
  * Midnight, Texas 
    * Manfred Bernardo
    * Bobo Winthrop
    * Joe Strong
  * Mighty Med 
    * Kaz
    * Oliver
  * Modern Family 
    * Rainer Shine
  * Mostly Ghostly: Night in Doom House 
    * Max Doyle
    * Aaron Marmichael
    * Colin Doyle
  * Robot 
    * Tyrell Wellick
  * My Babysitter’s a Vampire 
    * Benny Weir
  * Nathan Fillion 
    * **Rainer Shine**
    * **Jacques Snicket**
    * **Gary West**
    * Richard Castle
    * Adam Mayfair
    * Malcolm Reynolds
    * Caleb (Buffy)
  * **Nick Jonas**
  * No Good Nick 
    * Jeremy
    * Tony
    * Eric
    * Will
  * Odd Mom Out 
    * Lex Von Weber
  * Once Upon A Time 
    * Captain Hook
    * Henry Mills (Young & Older)
    * David Nolan/Prince Charming
    * Robin Hood
    * Peter Pan
  * One Day at a Time 
    * **Josh**
  * One Direction 
    * Niall Horan
    * Harry Styles
    * Zayn Malik
    * LouisTomlinson
    * Liam Payne
  * One Tree Hill 
    * Lucas Scott
    * Nathan Scott
    * Julian Baker
    * Clay Evans
    * Chris Keller
    * Felix Taggaro
    * Tim Smith
  * Orange is the New Black 
    * Pornstache
    * John Bennett
  * Patrick Wilson 
    * King Orm (Aquaman)
    * Ed Warren (Conjuring Universe)
    * Joshua (Girls)
    * Josh Lambert (Insidious Movies)
  * Pauly D
  * Pitch Perfect Movies 
    * Chicago (3)
    * Bumper (1 & 2)
    * Howie (1)
  * Pretty Little Liars 
    * Ezra Fitz
    * Caleb Rivers
    * Toby Cavanaugh
    * Noel Kahn
    * Jason DiLaurentis
    * Mike Montgomery
    * Wren Kingston
    * **Ian Thomas**
    * Wesley Fitzgerald
    * Darren WIlden
    * Alex Santiago
    * Eric Kahn
  * Pretty Little Liars: the Perfectionists 
    * Dylan Walker
    * Jeremy Beckett
    * Zach Fordson
    * Nolan Hotchkiss
  * Princess Protection Program 
    * Ed
    * Donny
    * Bull
  * Quantico 
    * **Clay Haas**
  * Queer Eye 
    * Antoni Porowski
  * Radio Rebel 
    * Gabe
  * Riverdale 
    * Archie Andrews
    * **Kevin Keller**
    * Jughead Jones
    * **Reggie Mantle**
    * Hiram Lodge
    * Nick St. Clair
    * Arthur Adams
    * **Elio **
    * **Bret Weston Wallis**
  * Ryan Seacrest
  * Saved by The Bell 
    * **Zack Morris**
  * Scandal 
    * President Fitzgerald Grant
    * Jake Ballard
    * Charlie
  * Schitt’s Creek 
    * David Rose
    * Patrick Brewer
    * Ted Mullens
    * Mutt Schitt
    * Jake
    * Sebastian Raine
  * **Scott Disick**
  * Scott Eastwood
  * Scream Queens 
    * **Boone Clemmens**
    * Chad Radwell
    * Brad Radwell
    * **Thad Radwell**
    * Cassidy Cascade
    * Pete Martinez
    * Brock Holt
  * Scream TV Series 
    * **Kieran Wilcox**
    * Will Belmont
    * Jake Fitzgerald
    * Seth Branson
  * Secret Life of the American Teenager 
    * Ricky Underwood
    * Jack Pappas
    * Griffin
  * Sex Education 
    * Otis Milburn
    * Adam groff
    * Dex Thompson
  * Shadowhunters 
    * Alex Lightwood
    * Jace Wayland
    * Sebastian Verlac
    * Hodge Starkweather
  * Shake It Up 
    * Gary Wilde
    * Gunther Hessenheffer
  * **Shawn Mendes**
  * Siesta Key 
    * **Garrett Miller**
    * Ben Riney
    * Carson Wall
  * Sonny With a Chance 
    * Chad Dylan Cooper
  * Southern Charm 
    * Craig Conover
    * Shep Rose
    * Austen Kroll
  * Spinning Out 
    * Mitch Saunders
    * Parker
    * **Justin Davis**
    * Drew Davis
    * Reid Davis
  * StarStruck 
    * Christopher Wilde
  * Station 19 
    * Travis Montgomery
    * Jack Gibson
    * Ryan Tanner
  * Status Update 
    * **Oliver**
    * Kyle Moore
    * **Derek Lowe**
  * Stranger Things 
    * Steve Harrington
  * Supernatural 
    * Dean Winchester
    * Sam Winchester
    * Jack Kline
  * Superstore 
    * Jonah
    * Marcus
    * Adam
  * Teen Beach Movies 
    * Brady
    * Tanner
    * Butchy
  * Teen Wolf 
    * Stiles Stilinski
    * Derek Hale
    * Jackson Whittemore
    * Isaac Lahey
    * Ethan
    * Aiden
    * **Theo Raeken**
    * Jordan Parrish
    * Garrett Douglas
    * Rafael McCall
    * Brett Talbot
    * **Nolan Holloway**
  * Tell Me a Story 
    * Jordan Evans
    * Nick Sullivan
    * Tim Powell
    * Eddie Longo
  * That ‘70s Show 
    * Michael Kelso
    * Randy Pearson
  * The 100 
    * **Cage Wallace**
    * Bellamy Blake
    * Jasper Jordan
    * **John Murphy**
    * Monty Green
  * The After Party 
    * **Jeff**
  * The Arrangement 
    * **Kyle West**
  * The Bold Type 
    * Richard Hunter
    * Ryan Decker
  * The Boys 
    * Billy Butcher
    * Homelander
    * The Deep
  * The Carrie Diaries 
    * **Sebastian Kydd**
    * Walt Reynolds
    * Adam Weaver
  * The Catch 
    * **Ethan Ward**
    * Benjamin Jones
    * Danny Yoon
  * The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina 
    * Harvey Kinkle
    * Luke Chalfant
    * **Billy Marlin**
    * Tommy Kinkle
    * **Nicholas Scratch**
  * The Devil Wears Prada 
    * Christian Thompson
  * The Evermoor Chronicles 
    * Cameron Marsh
    * Otto
    * Seb Crossley
  * The Flash 
    * Barry Allen
    * Jay Garrick
    * Eddie Thawne
    * Ronnie Raymond
    * **Ralph Dibny**
  * The Fosters 
    * Jesus Foster
    * Wyatt
    * Connor Stevens
    * Nick Stratos
    * Noah
    * Jamie Hunter
    * Carter Hunter
  * The Good Wife 
    * **Will Gardner**
    * **Cary Agos**
    * Zach Florrick
    * Wilk Hobson
  * The Kids Are Alright 
    * Joey Cleary
  * The Lying Game 
    * Ethan Whitehorse
    * Jordan Lyle
    * Justin Miller
    * Derek Rogers
  * The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel 
    * Joel Maisel
    * Archie Cleary
    * Josh (Lifeguard Season 2)
  * The Mentalist 
    * Patrick Jane
    * Wayne Rigsby
  * The Mick 
    * Chip Pemberton
  * The OC 
    * Ryan Atwood
    * Seth Cohen
    * Luke Ward
    * Kevin Volchok
    * Zach Stevens
  * The Originals 
    * Klaus Mikaelson
    * Elijah Mikaelson
    * Kol Mikaelson
    * Kaleb Westphall
    * Jackson Kenner
    * Josh
    * **Lucien Castle**
  * The Other Woman 
    * Mark King
  * The Resident 
    * Conrad Hawkins
    * Bradley Jenkins
    * Devon Pravesh
    * Jude Silva
  * The Royals 
    * Jasper
    * Liam
    * Robert
  * The Society 
    * Sam Eliot
    * Will LeClair
    * Harry Bingham
    * Luke
    * Campbell Eliot
    * Grizz
    * Clark
  * The Thundermans 
    * **Max Thunderman**
  * The Ugly Truth 
    * Colin
  * The Vampire Diaries 
    * Damon Salvatore
    * **Stefan Salvatore**
    * Klaus Mikaelson
    * Jeremy Gilbert
    * Tyler Lockwood
    * Matt Honeycutt
    * **Kai Parker**
  * This Is Us 
    * Jack Pearson
    * Kevin Pearson (Adult)
    * Kevin Pearson (17 Years Old)
    * Kevin Pearson (10 Years Old)
  * Titans 
    * Dick Grayson
    * Gar Logan
    * Hank Hall
    * Jason Todd
    * Superboy
  * Trinkets 
    * **Brady Finch**
    * Luka Novak
    * Whit Foster
  * Ugly Betty 
    * Daniel Meade
    * Henry Grubstick
    * Nick Pepper
  * Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt 
    * Richard Wayne Gary Wayne
    * Duke Snyder
    * **Russ Snyder**
  * UnReal 
    * Adam Cromwell
    * Jeremy
    * Alexi Petrov
    * August Walker
    * Graham
    * Jasper Hunt
    * **Tommy Castelli**
    * Roger Lockwood
    * Jack
    * Warren Johnson
  * Van Wilder Movies 
    * Richard Bagg
    * Van Wilder
    * Gordon
    * Dirk Arnold
  * Vanderpump Rules 
    * Jax Taylor
    * Tom Sandoval
    * Tom Schwartz
    * **James Kennedy**
  * Veronica Mars 
    * **Dick Casablancas**
    * Logan Echolls
    * Piz
    * Don Lamb
  * Very Cavallari 
    * Jay Cutler
    * Austin Rhodes “Scoot”
  * Victorious 
    * Beck Oliver
    * Ryder (2x1)
  * Wayne’s World 
    * **Benjamin Oliver**
  * Westworld 
    * Ashley Stubbs
    * Teddy Flood
    * Logan Delos
  * Wet Hot American Summer 
    * Blake
  * White Chicks 
    * **Heath**
    * **Russ**
  * White Collar 
    * Neal Caffrey
  * White Gold 
    * Vincent Swan
  * Witches of East End 
    * Dash Gardiner
  * Wizards of Waverly Place 
    * Justin Russo
    * Max Russo
    * Mason Greyback
  * Wynonna Earp 
    * Charlie
    * Robin
  * YOU 
    * Joe Goldberg
    * Ron
    * Nicky
    * Benjamin “Benji” J Ashby III
    * **Forty Quinn**
  * Younger 
    * Charles Brooks
    * **Thad Steadman**
    * Max
    * Josh
  * Youtubers 
    * Kostas Garcia
    * **Patrick Minor**
    * Kian Lawley
    * Casper Lee
    * Joe Sugg
    * Marcus Butler
    * **Matpat**
  * Zeke and Luther 
    * Zeke
    * Luther
  * Zoey 101 
    * Logan Reese
    * Dustin Brooks
    * James Garrett

**LAST UPDATED: 02/07/2020**


	2. Late Night Revenge [The100]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy is back and wants revenge on Bellamy for everything he's done to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! THis is my first ever piece for this new work and I hope you guys like it! I'm still getting used to writing with scat, so hopefully the chapters will only get better.
> 
> This was requested by Horynboy!!! I hope you enjoy this!!!

Murphy was furious. Thanks to Bellamy he became the most hated person in camp and wound up almost dying. But now he was back, and back for revenge. He waited until it got late and everyone was asleep. He had been watching the camp all day to find the best way to get in. He was about to sneak in when he saw Bellamy walk out of the dropship and into the woods. He quietly followed Bellamy far out into the woods, where he pulled his pants down and started to pee against a tree. Murphy knew this was his moment, got very close, and waited for the last drip of pee to come out.

“Hey Bellamy.” Murphy says and just as he turns to face him, he smacks Bellamy in the head with a log.

“Wakey, wakey.” Bellamy opens his eyes, his head pounding. “About time.” Bellamy starts to realize his hands are tied around a tree and his legs together. “How is it feeling?” Bellamy is confused until he notices Murphy moving up and down right on top of him. 

“What the fuck!” Bellamy begins to shout, but then is gagged with one of Murphy’s socks.

“Your body is so horny that it obviously doesn’t care who it’s with.” Murphy grabs his own hard penis and begins massaging it. “I don’t really care either at this point.” He moves his hand down and runs it through Bellamy’s hair. “By the way, I would love to figure out what you’re putting in your hair to keep it so soft since we’ve been down here.” Murphy takes the sock out of Bellamy’s mouth.

“Come on Murphy! What is this?”

“Don’t ‘come on Murphy’ me! I’m just getting my revenge!”

“How is this revenge?” Bellamy bites his lip as he feels himself getting close to finishing.

“Oh… you’ll see.”

“Oh…” Bellamy moans as he begins to cum into Murphy’s ass.

“Oh wow… that feels different.” Murphy laughs before standing up. “Now here’s the real fun…” Bellamy is confused as Murphy walks over, butt naked. “Now play nice or someone’s penis is goin’ to get very close with my boots.”

“Huh?” Bellamy is confused until all of a sudden Murphy puts both his feet on the side of his head and drops down.

As Bellamy’s nose and mouth go directly into Murphy’s ass, he begins shaking his head around, trying to push Murphy away.

“Calm down!” Murphy shouts as him.

Just then Bellamy bites a bit of Murphy’s inner butt cheek.

“Shit!” Murphy shouts before kicking Bellamy in the balls.

Bellamy calms down, his legs moving up. 

“Now eat it all!” Murphy pushes down further. 

Bellamy first feels his own sticky white cum slip into his mouth, immediately trying to spit it out, but Murphy only likes that more. As Murphy pushes down even more, the sudden smell and taste of his poop almost makes Bellamy vomit right then and there. Poop begins to go into Bellamy’s mouth, and though he doesn’t want to, he swallows it all.

“There you go. Good boy.” Bellamy sticks his tongue out, scooping some poop out of Murphy’s ass. “Now he’s the real fun.” Murphy runs both of his hands through his hair and swuints his face, poop pushing out of his ass and directly into Bellamy’s mouth.

“Fuck!” Murphy shouts as he stands up and looks back at Bellamy, who’s choking on a long and thick piece of poop. “Fuck yeah!” Murphy begins to laugh as he watches Bellamy cry as he bites off the poop, swallowing what is in his mouth. “How’s that taste Bellamy?” Murphy gets down on top of him, his penis in front of Bellamy’s face.

“Oh my god!” Bellamy leans his head over and begins spitting out everything he can. “What the fuck is wrong with you Murphy?”

“Everything.” Murphy laughs as he grabs his penis and begins jerking it off in front of Bellamy’s face.

“Please man… please…” Bellamy starts groveling. 

“Oh god!” Murphy begins to moan and explode all over Bellamy’s face.

Murphy leans closer and runs a hand through Bellamy’s hair. He leans even closer and kisses Bellamy on the cheek.

“This was fun.” Murphy laughs as he stands up and pulls his pants back on. “Now when you’re found in the morning you’re going to say that a grounder took you.”

“Why the hell would I do that?” Bellamy spits more poop out of his mouth.

“Because then I’ll tell everyone that we met out here in secret to have wild sex where you wanted to eat my poop.”

“No one would believe that.”

“You should see yourself… it looks pretty true.”

“Fuck you Murphy!” 

“Love you too.” Murphy walks away, laughing.

“Fuck you Murphy!” Bellamy continues to shout as Murphy walks away into the darkness.


	3. An After Game Snack [13ReasonsWhy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Clay and Justin are playing videogames, Clay is too excited and poops his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is for Lieutenantlid!!! I hope you enjoy this!!! Such a wonderful request!!! Feel free to request some more!!!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this!! Thanks for all the love and requests on my new piece of work!!!

“You’re so about to lose Jensen!” Justin moves to the edge of the couch.

“Yeah right Justin!” Clay begins to frantically push buttons on his controller.

“You haven’t won a game yet, loser!” Justin starts leaning towards Clay, nudging him.

“Stop trying to mess with me!” Clay nudges back. “Oh! Oh! Oh!” Clay begins standing up as his character on the screen punches Justin’s, knocking him out. “Oh…” Clay squints his eyes and he can feel the poop he’s been holding in slip out of his butt and into his pants. 

“What was that?” Justin looks up at Clay.

“Nothing…”

“You made a face… and now I’m starting to smell something.”

“You’re just upset that I won.” Clay turns around to face Justin, keeping his legs and butt cheeks together.

“You’re lying.” Justin jumps to his feet. “You pooped your pants!” Justin begins laughing.

“What…” Clay has no response.

“I can’t believe you pooped your pants.” Justin can’t stop laughing.

“I didn’t…”

“Fine. Then take your pants off.”

“What?”

“I’ll pay you five bucks if you take your pants and undies off and show me your poop.”

“What?” Clay is so dumbfounded.

“Ten.”

“No!”

“Twenty.”

“No!”

“Thirty, but that’s my final offer.”

“Fine.” Clay smiles.

“You were going to do it anyway weren’t you?”

“Of course.” Clay pulls his pants down.

“Whatever.” Justin takes thirty bucks out of his pants and hands it to Clay.

“Thank you.” Clay pulls his underwear down, a medium-sized piece of poop just sitting squished in the middle.

“Oh wow…” Justin licks his lips.

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“You licked your lips.”

“No I didn’t.”

“Yes you did!” 

“Fine!” Justin steps up to Clay, very close. “It smells good.”

“Really?” Clay takes a small sniff of his poop. “I guess…”

“Can I… have a taste?”

“What!?” Clay is confused but isn’t as weirded out as he thinks he should be.

“I just want a little taste.”

“Sure?” Clay hands Justin his underwear.

Justin moves down and immediately and quickly takes a bite out of Clay’s poop.

“Oh my god!” Clay freaks out and steps back.

“Oh… my… god…” Justin moans as he chews and swallows the poop.

“I can’t believe you just did that!” Clay runs his hands through his hair and sits down on his bed.

“Well… it’s not really my first time…” Justin licks the poop on the underwear like it’s a popsicle.

“I can tell!”

“Are you alright?” Justin is worried this might change things between them.

“Yeah… it just… it just… it just got me really hard seeing you do that.” Clay blurts out.

“Really?” Justin steps closer to Clay, taking a small bite out of the poop.

“Oh yeah…” Clay moans..

“Do you still have some poop to let out?” Justin asks as he walks up to the bed, looking down at Clay.

“A little.” Just then Justin flips Clay roughly around onto his knees on the bed.

Justin doesn’t waste time as he puts his face into Clay’s ass. Clay feels Justin’s tongue slip into his hole and wriggles around.

“Oh…” Clay moans and grabs his erect penis, jerking it off.

“Let it out,” Justin says as he takes a breath.

“Ok.” Clay bites his lower lip and squints his eyes as he begins pushing the little bit of poop still in him out and into Justin’s open mouth.

“Mmm.” Justin moans as he steps back, barely able to handle the surprisingly large and thick piece of poop in his mouth and throat.

Clay turns around, watching Justin handle the poop, and jerks off faster.

“Chew on it!” Clay shouts at Justin. “Chew and swallow!” Clay is getting excited as he watched Justin chew and swallow the poop.

“Oh god!” Just moans as he swallows the last bit of poop. “So tasty!”

“Come… over… here…” Clay moans, his forehead getting sweaty.

Justin listens and walks in front of Clay on the bed and just as he arrives Clay’s penis explodes and cum shoots out all over Justin. Justin is frozen still as sticky cum shoots all over his face, hair, and shirt.

“Damn.” Clay wipes his forehead with his arm and falls back on the bed.

“Wow.” Justin gives Clay a look.

“Oh don’t look at me that way… pooper scooper.” The two begin laughing.

“Whatever… pooper… watcher…”

“Nice one.” They both laugh and Justin sits down on the bed next to Clay, Clay sitting up. 

“Well next time you need to poop, let me know.”

“Sure… but next time we do it in the bathroom.”

“Why?” Clay sits up and Justin sees the lines of schmeered poop on his bed. “Oh… okay.”

“We should get to bed.”

“Sure. At least let me clean that up for you first.” Justin stands up.

“It’s fine, I was gonna do it tomorrow,” Clay says as he grabs the bedsheet.

“That’s not what I was talking about.” They both smile.

“Then get going,” Clay says as he bends over the bed once again.

“Will do.”


	4. Late Night at the Office [DavidMuir]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working a late night at the office with David, a few drinks and a bathroom break later things begin to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for chargerep!!! Love all things David Muir so I was thrilled for this request!!! Enjoy!!!

I’ve been working at ABC News for almost a year now and the only thing I can ever think about at work is David Muir. He is absolutely the hottest man I have ever seen. He has hair that is always on point, never a piece out of place. He wears only the finest of suits that fit his perfect body. And he also happens to be one to the nicest men ever. I don’t really work with him, but I do work near him. I usually work with the person who works directly with him. So he still says ‘hello’ to me when we walk past each other and asks knows my name and where I’m from, but that’s about it. That is, hopefully, until today. The person who normally works with David on his scripts is very sick. So now I get to work with David first hand, and he wants to stay late tonight to work on tomorrow’s show.

“David?” I knock on his office door.

“Come in.” I walk in and he looks like an absolute god, perfect after his show tonight.

“Hey. I heard you wanted to work on tomorrow’s script?” I walk up to the desk.

“Oh. Yeah. As long as you have no plans.”

“I’m free.”

“Really? No wife or girlfriend?”  
“No. Or boyfriend.” That makes him smile.

“Perfect.” David stands up and walks up to me. “Chinese or pizza?” He pulls up two delivery menus.

“Chinese.” He laughs and we order food.

**4 HOURS LATER…**

We’ve worked. We’ve eaten. We’ve had a few drinks We’ve worked some more. We’ve had some more drinks. It’s almost three in the morning, but I’m wide awake and have never been happier. Not only do I get to do the work I love to do, but I get to do it with my dream man, who happens to also be the nicest guy I’ve ever met.

“I’ll be right back,” I tell David and leave for a minute to go to the bathroom.

“The Chinese go right through you?” David asks as I walk back into his office.

“What? No.” I’ trying hard to act cool and really don’t want to mention me pooping.

“You can tell me. I’ll bet your shit even tasted like lo mein.”

“Um…”

“It’s okay. You can tell me. Did you clean yourself down there?”

“What?” I’m confused and scared.

“Did you completely clean it down there? Or is there still a little bit of stuff on your ass?”

“Um…”

“You really don’t have to worry about answering me. THat kind of stuff turns me on.”

“Yes. I may have rushed my wiping.” I can’t resist him.

“Really? Show me.”

“Ok…” I turn and close the door and blinds before pulling my pants down.

David just licks his lips as he sees my penis.

“Turn around and bend over.” I do exactly what he says.

I hear David walk up to me. I can hear his suit ruffle up as he bends over. The first thing I feel is his cold wet tongue slide across the inside of my right butt cheek. It sends a shiver up my spine, in the best way possible. Then, as he slides his tongue slightly into my hole, I can feel his hair press against my butt. His tongue suddenly goes deeper in and I can feel it curl up a scoop out some of my shit. He takes his tongue back in and I can hear him moan.

“You taste amazing.” He says muffled from my butt.

It’s like he changes and he quickly puts his mouth fully in my ass. I can feel his tongue swirling around. I feel him chewing and swallowing. He’s scooping out each and every piece of shit in my ass. It feels better than I ever could’ve imagined. 

**5 MINUTES LATER…**

David has been eating my ass like an animal. His tongue licking it like the bottom of a pint of ice cream. He even bites a few times, nibbling on me. But then he just stops. He backs out and steps back. I stand up and turn to him.

“You okay?” When I see him I see some shit on his nose. “You’ve got a bit…” I point to his nose.

“Oh.” David laughs, grabbing a napkin and wiping his nose. “Want to continue? I”m hard and really want to get my penis dirty.” I can see his entire body shaking, wanting more.

“Of course.” I do over to his couch, bend over, and grip onto the back.

“Perfect.” I can’t see anything, but I can hear something that sounds like squirting from a bottle.

He doesn’t say anything before shoving his penis into my ass. 

“Fuck yes!” David says to himself as he begins moving in and out of my ass.

I just moan, closing my eyes, and feel every moment of this. He goes faster and faster. I can feel his suit rubbing against my skin each time he thrusts forward. 

**8 MINUTES LATER…**

“Fuck yes!” David continues to repeat to himself every 30 seconds or so. “Almost babe!” Babe? Really? Early? Amazing? “Fuck yes!” He says louder and moans longer than the other times.

I can feel his warm cum slither into my ass and shott through my body. It feels like I’ve been injected with drugs. My entire body shivers with excitement.

“Fuck,” David says once more before pulling out.

I turn around and stare at David. He’s completely dressed, but his penis is sticking out the front and covered in my shit.

“You’re so fuckin’ hot.” I blurt out and David just smiles.

“Thanks. Now that I’ve gotten what I wanted… what do you want?”

“I want to touch your hair. And make out. And destroy your suit. And for you to suck me. And for me to shoot cum onto your hair.” It blurts out of me like vomit.

“That’s all?” He smiles, moving forward and we begin kissing.


	5. Whos' The Freak? [Legacies]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you sneak out of the Salvatore School to visit the town you run into Connor who wants to do something unexpected with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Jdgoo43!!! Enjoy!!!

I’ve been at the Salvatore School for almost 3 months now and have yet to leave campus. We’re told it is best for us to stay on campus, but something in me really wants to go and see the town of Mystic Falls that I’ve heard about so much. So, after some planning, tonight I waited until everyone else was asleep and cast a spell on myself to hide. I sneak off of campus and walk my way over to the town. As I reach the town I am amazed by the quaint charm it has. It’s so silent and peaceful. That is until I group of teenage boys walk around a corner. There are four of them and they are each wearing a lettermen’s jacket. They’re shouting and laughing loudly. 

I continue walking on the other side of the street when I notice the boy in the middle looking at me. He’s really hot. He’s got short brown hair and what I can easily tell is a ripped body. He continues to stare at me as we walk in opposite directions. But then he stops, the guys halting to a stop with him. He says something inaudible to them. Then they all high five him and continue walking away. But the one boy starts walking back the way he came. Next I know, he runs across the street and towards me.

“Hey. Hey you.” I hear him call my way.

“Huh?” I turn to face him.

“You’re one of those freaks from the Salvatore school, right?” I turn around at that freak comment and continue walking. “Hey. Wait!” He puts his hand on my shoulder and I turn back around.

“What?”

“Sorry ‘bout the freak comment. I just wanted to always do something I can’t try with anyone I go to school with.” He then leans forward and kisses me.

“Wow.” I am shocked as he steps back.

“You interested?” He smirks. “I know a place we can go just around the corner.”

“Sure.” I am excited beyond belief.

“Come.” He grabs my hand and we begin walking down the street and around the corner.

We go down an alley and to a metal green door. He takes a key from his pocket and unlocks the door.

“Where are we?” I’m a little freaked.

“My buddy works at the Mystic Grill and he gave me a key for after-hour fun. This is the entrance to the upstairs apartment. No one lives here.”

“Sounds perfect.”

“I hear that a lot.” He walks in and I follow him, his confidence making me hard.

We walk in and instead of going towards the bed, he goes straight towards the bathroom. He turns to me and smirks.

“Come on.” I step into the bathroom.

Connor grabs me by my head and begins kissing me again. I run my fingers through his hair while he grips my butt, squeezing hard. He stops kissing and moves down slowly, kissing my neck, sucking hard. He keeps going down until he’s by my crotch, where he pulls my pants down. He stands back up.

“Do you have to poop?” This question snaps me out of everything.

“Huh?” I’m scared, confused, and worried.

“Do you think you could poop right now? If you really tried, could you?”

“I guess…” 

“Great. Give me all you’ve got.” He moves down to his knees, then turns around and places his head, face-up, on the toilet.

“Um…” I stand there frozen.

“Come on. Get going.”

I had never once thought about this as being something hot, but the more I see it and think about it, the more erect I get. I pull my boxers down and move on top of him. I slowly squat down.

“Come on. Sit down all the way.” I listen to him and plop down, pushing his head uncomfortably into the toilet and making a splash into the water. “Oh yeah…” He says before sticking his tongue into my ass and beginning to lick all around.

“Oh…” I moan as his tongue goes deep in and swirls around.

His lips slide onto my ass and I can feel him sucking on my hole. He suctions harder, like a vacuum.

“Come on. Release it!” He stops to shout at me.

Just then I take a deep breath and begin to squeeze. I squeeze as hard as I can and the next I know I can feel a large and thick piece of poop sliding out of my ass. As it slides out I can hear him moan. As the end of the poop comes out of me I can hear his mouth open and close, moaning the entire time. At first, I feel a shiver go down my spine at the thought of this, but the more he moans the more this feels amazing to me. 

“Any more?” I hear him ask with poop still in his mouth.

I squeeze hard and think about it as much as possible. Before I know it, I squirt out a large wet pile of poop onto his face. I hear him spit and his head begins to squirm. I quickly get up to my feet. I turn to face him and a bunch of brown liquidy poop is covering all of his face and hair.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry!” I reach for a towel.

“No.” I hear him whisper.

His hand moves up and he wipes the poop from his eyes and lips. He then sticks his fingers into his mouth and begins to suck on them He moans, a large bulge growing in his pants.

“Oh yeah… so tasty…” He grabs the towel from my hand and puts it under his face, catching some of the poop that falls from his face as he sits up.

I look at him and with the front of his face covered in poop and the back of his head wet and hair spiked up, I somehow only find myself more attracted to him.

“Come.” He pats the ground in front of him and I go to sit down. “Want a taste?” He wipes a finger across his face and points it my way. “Come on…” He smiles a smile I can’t say no to.

The smell freaks me out at first, but the taste is overwhelmingly great. He can tell I like it and leans forward.

“Lick it off me.” 

“Okay.” 

I lean forward and begin licking his face. I lick until I get it all off. We then begin to kiss, the taste of poop all over the inside of his mouth. We continue kissing for a few minutes, our tongues sliding together. But then he stops.

“My name’s Connor by the way.” 

“I’m Y/N.”

“So… I can whip us up something nasty downstair and then maybe we can do this again?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Of course.” Connor moves forward and begins kissing me again. “Who’s the freak now?” I say and he begins to laugh. 


	6. NEW STORY!!!!

Here's a link to my new story!!! GO and REQUEST!!!

[Fuck, Marry, Kill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411284/chapters/64340770)


End file.
